Interchange
by uzumakixhinata
Summary: Setsuna has to make sure that Konoka has to show up on her date. What's going to happen? Read to find it out.   With Fate's cameo appearance. One-Shot


Okay, I'm back again with just a one-shot.I'm writing other stories too(which are not yet finished my God) and my time is really limited since I also do other stuffs like photoshop and school works(whats new about this?).

I hope you enjoy this guys. This is not the usual Konoka and Setsuna so beware.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Negima. Akamatsu sensei is a genius and I'm nowhere near his level. LOL

* * *

><p>Interchange<p>

xxx

xxx

Setsuna gave her tie one last adjustment through the mirror before she stared at her reflection with satisfaction. She felt like a member of a mafia with what she was wearing, but then, that was an advantage to her for the kind of job she had. She cocked her head sideways, and with one last overall look at herself, Setsuna walked out of her room.

She treaded along an empty hallway and stopped at the front of one of the doors and knocked on it. When she heard no response, she took the initiative to open the door by herself. She shook her head at the sight that greeted her.

"Konoka Ojousama."

Setsuna called out as she took steps towards the humungous bed at the middle of the room. The girl whose name she had called was covered from head to toe with the bedsheet and it seemed like she was sleeping but Setsuna knew otherwise. Konoka was not only her charge but she was also her friend since childhood.

Still, Setsuna heard no response. She was now standing at the edge of the bed and she leaned closer to the figure lying on it and gently pulled the thick sheet off, revealing a chocolate haired girl who had her eyes closed. Setsuna sighed. They were supposed to go in about 30 minutes and yet, Konoka still had not gotten herself ready.

"Konoka Ojousama, stop pretending now and get up."

Setsuna tried again. But still, Konoka did not budge. The old master surely would not like it if Konoka got late or much worse, would not turn herself up on the date that he had set up for her.

"Konoka Ojousama, come on. If that man turns out to be a jerk, I'll break his nose."

Again, she was met by silence. Setsuna made another sigh before she leaned closer to the sleeping figure to give her a light tug on the arm but to her surprise, Konoka grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the bed, causing the latter to lose her balance and land on top of Konoka who had a big grin plastered on her face.

"Gotcha!" Konoka exclaimed as she wound her arms on Setsuna's neck as the raven-haired girl tried to get herself off from her.

"Konoka Ojousama, this is no time to play around. You still have a date to attend to. "Setsuna groaned, struggling to keep the fair distance between their faces as Konoka was pulling her closer. Her heart did a somersault at the close proximity between them but Setsuna ignored it.

Konoka's eyebrows met in one line, her face contorted with displeasure as she said. "I don't want to go. Why are you pushing me to that guy Oji-chan had randomly picked? And I've already told you to stop calling me Ojousama!"

"Because it is my job. And besides, he's not just some random guy. He's Fate Averrencus. "Setsuna reasoned out in her most convincing tone. Fate Averrencus was the only heir of the Averrencus Group of Companies, a multinational company that could par out with the Konoe's own empire. As such, he's not someone who should be taken lightly.

"I don't care if he's Fate Averrencus. I don't like him and that's final. If he wants to, let him wait there until his hair white."

' But his hair is already white.' Setsuna thought but kept it to herself. She still had some arguing to do with Konoka and she didn't want that to add up to the list.

"Kono-chan." Setsuna tried to put on a serious expression on her face, letting Konoka's pet name to slip out of her mouth to coax the stubborn girl in giving in."Master Konoemon told me to make sure that this time you show yourself on that date. If you don't, he will think that I'm not doing my job properly. "

"So, it's the only thing you think about? Your job?" Konoka snapped, although Setsuna noticed how her eyes lift up at the mention of her childhood name.

"It's not that Kono-chan. What if he fires me out because of it? I won't be able to look after you if that happens."

Konoka bit her lip, her face becoming sober. "He won't do that. But okay, I'm going, on one condition."

"What condition?" Setsuna asked with a smile. She was quite relieved that Konoka was becoming willing now. Eventhough there's an unpleasant feeling lurking within her; as she always did, she ignored it.

"This!" Konoka exclaimed before she lifted her head off the cushion of her bed and landed a peck on Setsuna's cheeks.

xxx

xxx

"I don't really want to meet him." Konoka whined. She tore her eyes away from the tinted window of the car overlooking the view outside and turned to Setsuna who had her hands full with maneuvering the car.

" Konoe Konoka, don't forget the condition of that kiss you stole from me." Setsuna retaliated as she kept her eyes glued ahead of her. If she wasn't used to such actions from Konoka, Setsuna could not have acted nonchalant about it like what she was doing right now.

"Psh. You liked it anyway."

"I did not ask for it." But Konoka was right, she liked it. Very much.

Konoka gave a lopsided smile but didn't retort back. Instead, she remarked. "You look handsome tonight Secchan."

That was random and out of the blue but Setsuna could not have been more ready with a reply.

She faked a scoff. "I always do."

"So full of yourself eh?"

"It's the truth."

Konoka rolled her eyes and sarcastically said. "Yah right."

"You can't even take your eyes off me."

"And you're enjoying it much, huh?"

"Why should not I?"

"Then, I'll just stare at you all thorough out the ride until you die from so much enjoyment."

"As you please my princess." Setsuna smirked as she gave Konoka a swift glance before she brought her eyes back to the road again.

xxx

xxx

"Reservation for Ms. Konoe and Mr. Averrencus."

'' This way please."

The waiter bowed politely before he motioned Setsuna and Konoka to follow him. They trailed behind him in silence and not long after, they were already standing in front of a private room inside the restaurant.

"Is he already inside?" Setsuna asked as she turned to look at the waiter.

"Yes Ma'am. Mr. Averrencus has been there for about 15 minutes."

"He's quite early."

"Alright, alright. Enough of the talk. Get lost now."Konoka butted in and narrowed her eyes at the young man while she tightened her grip on Setsuna's arm.

"Y-yes Ma'am." The waiter stuttered before he scurried away from them, obviously unnerved by Konoka's unlikely icy glare.

Setsuna puckered her eyebrows as she stared at Konoka. "Yah, why did you do that?"

"I don't like him."

Setsuna just shook her head in response. Immature as Konoka's reason was, Setsuna could do nothing about it. Not that she wanted Konoka to take that trait off her anyway.

"Get inside now, I'll just wait here." Setsuna said not long after as she tried to untangle Konoka's hand from her arm. However, Konoka only swatted her hand away and glared at her.

"No. You're coming with me."

And before Setsuna could protest, Konoka opened the door and dragged the raven-haired girl with her inside.

The room was a dimly-lit one, with dinner candles lighting the whole place. It was perfect for a romantic dinner. Sitting on one of the two chairs facing the table was a snowy-haired guy who immediately stood on his feet with a surprised expression on his face as soon as they burst into the room. Even if Setsuna didn't want to admit it, he looked gorgeous in his chic dinner jacket attire.

"Fate." Konoka started in her flat and cold voice as soon as she laid her eyes on Fate.

Sensing that Konoka was up to no good again and might drag her name with it, Setsuna tried to tug her arm away from Konoka's grip so that she could immediately excuse herself but the latter's clutch on it only tightened more as she continued. "I'm sorry but we have to cancel our date. I just came here to tell you that."

At the words that came out of Konoka's mouth, Setsuna stopped her futile struggle of prying her arm away and stared aghast at the chocolate-haired girl. She knew Konoka was blatant but she didn't expect her to be this too blatant.

Disappointment took over Fate's face but his voice was calm and polite when he finally said something. "Even only this once?"

"I have a date with this girl over here so I'm really sorry but it's not possible."

"Oh okay. ..." He let out a forced smile. "I'll just leave you two here. Enjoy your date."

Maybe it was his ego or he was just a gentleman that he was able to say that before he made his way towards the door, not forgetting to give Setsuna a slight pat on the shoulder as he walked past her. Fate did not make a fuss, he did not complained about how he had to wait for 15 minutes just to be turned down mercilessly—he was too good to be true that Setsuna could not make out of the situation.

"Kono-chan, what did you do!" Setsuna hissed as soon as she got the bearing back to herself again. Her intuition proved to be right again this time—and she's in trouble. She was sure that Fate would talk to the old master and would relay to him what Konoka had said.

"I agreed to this date but not with him. Anyway, he's not bitter so it's okay."

"That's another problem but what I'm more worrying about is what you said to him! You told him that we have a date! What do you think your grandfather will think if he learns of it? That I sabotaged your date with Mr. Averrencus?"

Setsuna tried to maintain her cool but she found out she could not. "Wait, I'll go after him and expla—'

"Oji-chan won't mind it." Konka said in her annoyed tone. "I'm hungry now, come on let's eat. This is an order from me."

Without letting go of Setsuna's arm, Konoka dragged the raven-haired girl to the chair where Fate was seated a while ago and pushed the stricken girl to sit on the chair before she took her seat across the table. She pushed the button on the side of the table, a signal that they were about to get their order before she propped her elbow on the clothed surface and rested her chin on her palm.

"Secchan relax, I'm not going to rape—oh yeah I alrea- "

" Kono-chan!" Setsuna exclaimed in exasperation and embarrassment. She gave up. Konoka's a pain in the neck for her - for being too stubborn and such a tease—but then that's what she liked about her.

Konoka smirked. Setsuna glared at her. They both broke out into laughter after a long glaring match with each other. Just then, a knock was heard on the door and a waiter entered.

Setsuna grinned when Konoka winked at her.

Screw it.

Since she was already in this situation, she might as well enjoy their date.


End file.
